heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
莉莉
Li Li is a Ranged Support Hero from the Warcraft universe. The niece of legendary pandaren brewmaster Chen Stormstout, she enjoys exploring strange new places, meeting new people, and kicking bad guys in the face. A spunky pandaren, she has more than a few tricks up her sleeve.2014-04-30, LI LI HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-16 Background Born upon Shen-zin Su, the Wandering Isle, Li Li Stormstout led a somewhat uneventful life until she began reading the journals of her uncle Chen. Soon, nothing would sate her desire for adventure, exploration, and pestering adventurers around Halfhill. Though Li Li’s father Chon Po didn’t approve of her wanderlust, in time she began to chronicle her explorations in a travel journal, which included a risky venture into a forbidden area of her island home. In time, Li Li chose to leave the Wandering Isle behind in order to start an adventure of her own, and was later joined by her uncle Chen. Together, they searched for (and discovered) their fabled homeland, Pandaria. Gameplay Summary Li Li is a Ranged Support Hero with high sustained healing and decent damage output, capable of trading with many Heroes. Unlike Malfurion and Uther, she doesn't have any forms of hard control, she is one of the few Heroes capable of inflicting Blind, through . Overall, Li Li is best used as a supplemental Support for teams that have a dedicated healer, shining in long endgame teamfights where her low cooldown heals provide sustain for allies with the lowest health, allowing for more powerful healers to top the health of the rest of the team. Strengths * Low learning curve, making her great for beginners. * Low Mana usage. * High sustained healing with low cooldown though . ** Healing Brew has smart cast, automatically targeting allies. * Decent damage for a Support Hero, being capable of efficient trading. * allows her to escape tight situations, giving her good needed mobility. ** Kung Fu Hustle immensively improves her efficiency, providing a massive power spike. * Has two great viable options for Heroic Abilities. Weaknesses * Very poor waveclear. * Cannot deal with teams that inflict high damage spikes, especially if solo healing. * Both and will automatically heal allies with the lowest health, which is not always useful. ** Because of that, Li Li is innefective at preventing incoming damage and controlling. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Healing Build - focused on improving and Li Li's maximum healing potential. Recommended if she is the only Support/Healer. * Cloud Serpent Build - focuses on improving for increased trading and extra healing for both Li Li and her allies. Recommended in dual Support compositions. Tips *Use on frontline Heroes, such as Warriors and Melee Assassins, so they get extra damage output, as well healing from the Serpent's attacks. *Use solely to blind enemy heroes; avoid using it on PvE situations (i.e. Minions, Mercenaries). Despite its range, relatively low cooldown and decent damage, it is not advised to waste it on waveclear unless really necessary. *When using push compositions, choose to keep the allies at maximum health. **Make sure to activate it preempetively when a big burst is expected from the enemy team. ***However, don't use it too soon if the enemy teams has stun and silence cooldowns; since it is a semi-channeled ability, it can be interrupted, thus negativing its efficiency. *Use when the allies can cover the attack and preventing opponents from interrupting Li Li. Matchups Pairings Li Li excels when paired with another Support/Healer. While she is capable of solo healing in some specific team compositions, she is best used as suplementary healer, which allows the player to focus on picking Talents to increase her damage and utility. Most of the time, Cassia will be fairly resistant during skirmishes, due to her Trait, . This means that she can handle herself for a bit but her health will be chipped away over time. What better way to shore up any bumps and nicks she gets along the way than a happy-to-heal Panda! Healing isn’t the only thing Li Li brings that can help Cassia out though – also blinds their foes, making her a wonderful traveling companion who is more than willing to help Cassia explore the enemies weaknesses! Who’s ready for adventure? Similarly to Uther, Rehgar is a strong healer, and has the right tools to complement Li Li's set. His can be used in conjuntion with on Warriors and Melee Assassins to improve their trading ability, while works fantastically with (especially if is taken), allowing for a massive slow chain. Li Li is at her best as a secondary healer, allowing her to take talents to increase her utility and damage. Having one of the strongest single target heals in the game, Uther greatly complements her kit, with and shutting down opponents. Effective against Dealing surprising damage for a Support, Li Li can effectively trade against Heroes that rely on basic attack damage, as she can negate their advances with . Li Li can completely shutdown Samuro and his clones from with should he try to gank her, especially if is taken. However, this can be a double edged sword, as this will means that she won't be able to blind optimal opponents if they advance together (and behind) Samuro's clones. Since Varian is a melee Assassin that relies primarily on Basic Attacks to deal damage, Li Li has the ability to shut down Varian as he’s charging in by using Blinding Wind. Effective foes Li Li struggles very much against burst damage and area damage, as will not always heal the optimal target (while another team member might be more in need of healing), thus reducing Li Li's efficiency to keep the right targets alive. This results in Li Li using her mana inefficiently, and not always healing the optimal target. Chromie's high spike damage and unpredictability of her landing can make hard for Li Li to keep her team alive. In a similar fashion to Chromie, Kael'thas burst damage and area damage makes very hard for Li Li to keep up. His is especially dangerous when spreading to more than one target, preventing Li Li from healing the right target. While Li Li does have an advantage against Basic Attackers thanks to , Raynor's increased attack requires Li Li to frontline in order to blind him, which can easily make her vulnerable. Despite being a Basic Attacker, The Butcher can easily focus on Li Li and shut her down with , negating any chances for her to react. His can also interrupt both her Heroic Abilities, as they are channeled. Skins ;World Wanderer (base) ;Explorer :The Explorer’s League is known for their progressive stance on accepting members of all species into their ranks. If you’ve got a heart that longs for adventure and discovery, you’re in! ;Adventurer :When you've wandered as much of the world as Li Li has you lear many things... but perhaps the most important is that it's always wise to carry an umbrella. ;Shadowpaw :Not all pandaren were willing to serve as the Thunder King's army of Warmasters. Even now, rumors persist of a rebellion; a resistance born within the shadows. :Features themed abilities. ;Shadowblade :When faced with an opponent as powerful as the Thunder King, honorable combat is simply not an option. To attain victory, one must strike from the shadows. Li Li has taken this lesson to heart. :Features themed abilities. ;Lunar :Each new year brings with it untold promise. It is a joyous time when we honor those who came before us, while celebrating the endless possibilities ahead of us. :This skin is related to the Lunar Festival themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Patch changes * * * References External links * Li Li at WoWWiki * Li Li at Battle.net * Li Li's Build Guide at Icy Veins